(Creepypasta) Yellow Bear
This story happen some time around 2007, Me and my friends were going to explore the old and abandoned Freddy Fazbear's Pizza building, I liked to do stuff like this but we weren't able to find nothing paranormal, I thought it would be the same if with building, how wrong i was, My friend who i well just call Ben for this story had the idea to for us to break into this building, The main reason is because the place actually has a big history behind it, There was a lot of stories of children going missing there and there was even a incident name the bite was 87 where a guard that got bit during a birthday party at one of the locations, While a lot of these stories where a load of bull crap and i didn't think the place was haunted and i just went for my friends sake, When he went into the building, the place was clean but some of the arcade games where destroyed, And the stage and the animatronics where dirty, The animatronics gave me a odd feeling i don't know how do explain it, It just felt odd like they were alive and idle sting there, But that is beside the point we looked around the dinging area and found two hall ways that both lead to a security office, I told one of my friends who i well call Mark for this story, to go inside of the security office and he did exactly that, i told him to check the cameras if he found anything strange or paranormal and he did exactly that, I told my other friend Ben to check the spare parts and suits room while i check the pirate's cove, So i went to the pirate cove and opened up the purple curtains, I saw another animatronic i didn't know his name but it was a fox who was a pirate i went into the cove and i saw something in his mouth and tried to grab it but than foxy bit me! i screamed in pain and my friend Ben heard me and let me out of that thing's grip, I was in a lot of pain but thank fully i wasn't bleeding, Ben asked me if you wad to stay longer, said no because after that damn Fox bit me i didn't wanna stay longer, But Mark was about to leave with us but, Mark saw something behind the bath room stalls looked to be a secret room, We decided to check one last room, And saw something horrifying and wish i never got to see , I saw a golden bunny suit with i dead body in i, it smelled and looked awful me and my friends were shaking in fear and almost about to throw up, when i first saw this awful sight i said (Who or what could have done this!?) i was done and we were going to leave but we couldn't the door was locked,My friend Ben said (Why did i think this was a good idea !), But it went to see what was in that fox animatronic's mouth?, I went to the pirate cove preying that the fox won't bite me again, but it did, as ,much as it hurt it actually some how managed to get the item out of his mouth, Which was a key i assumed this was the key to exit the building, My friend Mark picked the key up and tried to unlock the door it didn't work, We tried the kitchen next it worked we searched the place and found a strange Yellow bear, We ignore it and continued to search we found a key a we thought it was for the front door which it was, But something was wrong me and my friends started to feel a little Me Mark and Ben feel to fell on the floor knocking us out, I woke up in that same room which the yew bunny was in i was inside a yellow bear suit and there wear springs every where, I war scared and didn't know what do but i knew if the springs let lose than i would be crushed to death, So i keep on keeping the spring's tight and i lucky managed to get free form the suit without getting killed, Before i was about to leave i saw it!, That yellow bear it started to chase me i tried to run for my life that thing was super fast for a fat animatronic, but out of pure luck i won the race but barely than escaped the building, I called my friends Mark and Ben, They were woke up outside the building in the back alley, But they were ok in the hospital, After that horrifying day i started to think about while all of that happen, maybe the place or the animatronics where haunted by the children who died there???, Who was that guy in the bloody suit, but worst of all what was that yellow bear?, It keeps me i hope some day i get the answer i need but, I no longer search abandoned buildings anymore and i never well. Category:Stories